eternallyimmortalfandomcom-20200214-history
Zora Raven Branka Romia
Zora Octavia Nela Romia 'is a protagonist and antagonist of Eternally Immortal. She is Isadora's twin sister and is currently fused with her completely as Hope, who is currently reigning over Ortho. Bio Appearance Hope is a fair-skinned girl with waist-length red-brown hair and brilliant aqua eyes. She posses a pair of silver which are permanently fixed to back. These wings mirror her sister Isadaora's matching golden wings. Throughout the story, we never see her in her casual attire, though while she was part of Isadora's subconscious, her spirit wore a plain white dress. It can be assumed that she wore a formal dress similar to Isadora's when she was alive and living in heaven. After she is killed however, we never see her in her casual attire or her royal dress, so it is unknown if she even owns any casual clothes. Personality While she is part of Isadora's subconscious, Zora, or Zoey, shows herself to be caring and thoughtful, genuinely concerned for Isadora at some points, though still a bit mischievous and not afraid to joke around. Once she regains a physical form, she is shown to be hateful and prone to violence, as shown when she killed thousands of people on Earth. Luckily, the act was undone when she was resurrected as Hope. Background Like her sister Isadora, Zoey lived in heaven for part of her life. Though, with Zora, this was different, as she lived in heaven all of her life as a physical being, not counting her time spent on earth. She was raised well and loved by her parents. Throughout her childhood, she was trained to rule over Ortho and assume her role as the Queen of Life and Death, until it was revealed that she was the one to be sacrificed at sawn, not Isadora. When this was revealed to her parents, she developed a hatred for her sister, and felt betrayed by her only friend. While Zoey managed to mask her hate for Isadora during the period of time while she was part of her subconscious, this was mainly due to the fact that Isadora denied Zoey access to her mind, and when she was finally let in she saw that her sister might not be as bad as she seemed, until she remembered that she had lived and she had been killed by her own parents. Later, Zoey regained a physical form through powerful magic, and vowed to reverse her and her sisters' roles. Eventually, she accomplished her task after telling a series of elaborate lies to Lucia about how she was alive and why she was on Earth. Once she completed the spell, Isadora became a part of her subconscious until Cali killed Zoey, killing Isadora in the process. After Cali killed Zoey, Lucia arrived and became overcome with grief, resurrecting the two girls as Hope with her song. Relationships *'Isadora Raven Branka Romia Zoey and her sister clearly have a very deep love/hate relationship, but during their childhood they were great friends and did everything together, until, of course, Zoey was sacrificed and they began to resent each other. *'Lucia Peridot Skyblue' While we do not see much of them together, we can see that Zoey and Lucia have a somewhat tense relationship because of Zoey's lies and her basically killing off one of her closest friends. However, Lucia does admire Zoey's talent as an Entity Idol. *'Cali Marie Locks' While we see little interaction between the two girls, we can infer the Cali has a deep hatred to Zoey as she, in her eyes, killed Isadora, or at least removed her from Cali's life. Cali is eventually the one who kills Zoey and, in the process, Isadora, as she believed that killing Zoey would free Isadora, but in truth it killed her. Trivia *Zora is the only character to switch from protagonist to antagonist. However, Jonathan made a similar transition from antagonist ot protagonist. *Zora is the second protagonist to be killed, following Zoltar.